


The Heat of the Moment

by Evan_The_Geek



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha!Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Everyone always has a lot of tags but i cant think of any more??, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith In Heat, Lance sorta has a knot but instead of just the base it's his entire penis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega!Keith, Omegaverse, cumming untouched, galra heat, scent kink (sorta?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evan_The_Geek/pseuds/Evan_The_Geek
Summary: Keith didnt expect to wake up to burning heat and covered in slick but he knows lance will fix everythingOr: the fanfic where keith is an omega Galra and unexpectedly goes into his first heat and has no idea whats going on





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> While this isnt my first fanfic ever, this is my first Voltron and Omegaverse fanfic, as well as my first AO3 fanfic so please dont immediately trash it. Its not my best writing, but I put effort into it

Keith woke up with a start, panting harshly. It felt stifling in his room and he kicked the blanket tangled around his legs off. He lay panting on the bed, feeling like he was burning up from the inside.His insides felt tight and hot and he squirmed on the bed as his lower abdomen cramped, curling up into a ball from the pain. He felt something flick over his leg and curl around his body. Keith looked down to see a purple tail wrapped around him.

"What the fuck?" Keith said out loud.

Dragging himself out of bed he stood in front if the mirror, hissing as another cramp made him hiss in pain.He looked in the mirror to see that he looked mostly the same except for a few extra things. Some very important extra things, since last he had checked, people didn't grow _ears_ and a _tail_ overnight. His new fluffy purple ears flicked back in annoyance on top of his head as he stared into the yellow eyes of his reflection.

Lance, lance will know what to do about this, he thought. When lance had found out he was half Galran he had been the most accepting out of the group, so should be fine with this, right? Keith thought in his hazy state.The more he stood the worse he was feeling. Now everything seemed hazy and he felt out of it. His ears and tail felt sensitive, he felt hot and uncomfortable, his eyes itched, and he felt generally uncomfortable.

Panting, he started to slowly walk towards lance's room, leaning heavily on the wall for support.He was about halfway there when he smelled something delicious. He followed the scent, feeling weaker the closer he got, but still needing to find the scent. Somehow he knew that wherever the scent was, was where he would be taken care of.

When the smell became over powering, he whined and collapsed, wriggling on the floor as the smell seemed to suddenly smack him in the face.

"Woah Keith what happened? Are you okay? Buddy talk to me" lance said as he bent down to Keith. Keith only whined and tried to nuzzle into Lance.

"Uh, I don't know what's going on with you but we are heading to the healing pods to get you checked out" Lance explained as he took one of Keith's arms over his should to help carry him. Keith was flushed and panting, looking like he had a high fever.Hearing lance mention the healing pods seemed to snap Keith out of it,

"No no im fine Allura doesn't need to know" he said hurriedly.

Keith hadn't noticed before but now that Lance was near he was hard and was leaking...from both ends?Lance and him had had sex before, so he could ask for him to fuck him but Keith was pretty sure something slippery dripping out of your ass was not normally a part of that.When lance pulled Keith's arm over his shoulder he was pressed right up on lance, the smell making him go hazy and limp but somehow still putting him into more of a frenzy. Keith nuzzled into lance aggressively, making a purring sound as he buried his face in Lance's neck, where the smell seemed to be strongest. 

Lance flinched when Keith buried his nose in his neck, purring as he licked and lapped at the neck without seeming to think about it. "Ah! You're weird as shit today Keith" lance said around the armful of sorta(?) boyfriend in his arms.

"Keith if you jeep doing that I'm not going to last long," Lance moaned out as Keith kept sucking and licking at his neck.

"We need to take you to the healing pods..." Lance weakly protested, "your fever is too high."

"The fever is caused by whatever is happening to me, please help.." Keith whined as his ears flicked back and he loomed at Lance.

Lance sighed but relented, "but as soon as your weird heat spunk wears off, we are going to Coran to figure out whats going on with you"

Keith nodded absent mindedly as he presumed sucking on Lance's neck.

"Wait this is the hall, don't you want to go to my room?" Lance said, voice cracking, while keeping Keith at arm distance. Keith's ears flattened in displeasure before attacking Lances neck again as his answer.

Keith's thighs and pants were soaked by his slick by now. He continued to suck and nip at Lance's neck, increasing the speed and how rough he was the louder Lance's moans became. After several minutes Keith felt Lance shudder beneath him as he came with a moan, the smell of Lance becoming suffocating. All Keith knew is that he needed to be closer to that scent.Keith undid Lance's now wet jeans and undid the zipper, pulling him out from his underwear and starting to lap at the cum smeared on his dick. Keith lapped all of the cum up as Lance reached around to feel Keith's backside.

"So wet" Lance groaned as Keith snarled and shoved himself into Lance's hand.As Keith sucked, licked, and nuzzled at Lance's crotch, Lance slipped two fingers inside the smaller male, thrusting the finger in and out if the hot slick heat.As Keith got rid of the last of Lance's cum, Lance pushed 3 fingers in suddenly, causing Keith to moan and soak both sides of his pants.

Though he couldn't see it, Lance felt Keith's hole clench around him and a gush of slick rush out to coat Lance's hand and Keith's pants. From the front Lance watched as a wet spot slowly spread across the front of Keith's pants as he came, twitching and groaning.

Lance picked up Keith, noticing how sweet he smelled now. Keith remained limp and was purring choppily as Lance carried him to his room after zipping back up his pants.When he placed Keith on the bed he immediately began piling old clothes and soft items into a circular shape with a dip in the middle.

Lance watched until it seemed Keith was done and crawled into the nest with him, slowly undressing himself and Keith. After getting all of their clothes off, Keith spread his legs, cum and slick smeared across his thighs.

As Lance sank in he groaned, feeling Keith constrict around him. Lance set a brutal pace, making Keith scream and groan and even whimper into Lance's mouth as he kissed him. Lance pulled Keith up until Keith was sitting on his dick in his lap. When he suddenly hit a spot at a certain angle, Keith screamed and writhed, cumming all over Lance's chest and slick pouring out to cover Lance's entire crotch. Lance continued to thrust into that same spot as Lance felt his dick start to swell. He was alarmed at first but at this point was too busy to be too concerned about it.

Lance thrust into Keith one last time as he sat the tip if his penis against Keith's sensitive spot and came deep inside Keith before swelling until he couldn't pull out. Keith was wriggling on his lap and sinking down further on his rapidly thickening dick. Keith thrust his hips down one time before He was cumming, the tip of Lance's penis rubbing against his prostate. That feeling, along with how full he was of Lances cum and the tightness of Lance's dick filling his hole until he couldn't take any more caused Keith to see white. As he felt his balls tighten, he clutched Lance and threw his head back as he was thrown into his 3rd orgasm. Cum was splattered on both him and Lance and Keith's slick was now dripping off of Lance's lap.

Lance pet Keith's head as he was now stuck on Lance's lap, the swelling locking them together. When the swelling went down after a few minutes Lance pulled out, taking the time to get a wet washcloth and clean them both up before getting up to walk to the door.

"I'm going to go get Coran or Shiro" Lance stated, being stopped suddenly by Keith grabbing him arm and yanking him back. Keith normally would have protested but he seemed so out of it that all the did was nuzzle and hold onto Lance, refusing to let him leave. When Lance tried to untangle himself from the smaller male, he only whimpered and held on tighter.

"Is this the weird Galran version of subspace?" Lance wondered as his out of it friend (boyfriend? Lance didn't know, they hadn't exactly worked it out yet and Keith wasn't the best about talking about his emotions on the _best_ of days).

"Fine, Fine I give up, we will visit them after you get put of your weird sex funk," Lance sighed as he crawled into the nest on top of the bed.

Lance pushed his hair out of his face and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he calmed the omega back down. Keith curled further into Lance's side and his tail curled around Lance's abdomen, purring.

"You know normally you would tell me to shut up for trying to comfort you, you're kinda cute like this," Lance said into Keith's hair.

There was a knock at the door and they heard a voice call out "Lance? You and Keith didn't show up for breakfast, is everything okay?"

Keith suddenly moved so he was half on top of Lance in a protective stance and growled lowly at the threat. All Keith knew is that the smell was foreign and not Keith and he wanted it away from his nest.Lance felt himself harden, dominant Keith had always been a little bit of a kink of his but now was not the time. Lance quickly explained the situation to Allura over Keith's growling and heard Allura's exclamation of surprise and mumbled "hm i didn't think he would get his first heat since he is only half Galra and showed no Galran traits."

Allura quickly explained what was happening to Keith's body and how long it should last and promised that she would get Hank to leave food and water outside the door and that she would explain more after it ended.

\---------------------------------

Keith woke up with a start, finally not feeling hot, feeling cold if anything. Lance noticed Keith waking up and ran a hand down his side, helping him up. Keith could feel dried cum and other fluids coating his inner thighs and the last few days seemed hazy. Keith's face heated up as he remembered some of what had happened.

Lance turned on the water and let the tired and achy Galran lean on him as he washed his body and shampooed his hair, Keith purring for a few seconds before realizing and clamping his hand over his mouth. The choppy purring sound continued even after Keith trying to stifle it and Keith's face heated up in embarrassment.

As Keith stood he felt a little hot, but it felt weaker and less intense than before. Keith felt himself harden further when Lance pet his ears, scratching around them and fondling them. Keith arched into Lance when he put his other hand on his tail and stroked the base. Keith's ears kept flicking in Lance's hand and his tail was wrapping around Lance's torso and rubbing while Lance rubbed where the tail joined his body. Keith weakly felt himself cum as Lance continued to pet and sooth him through it. Keith could tell that this was the last wave and slumped against Lance as he cleaned them up and dried Keith with a fluffy towel.

Keith crawled back into bed and fell back asleep curling into Lance's frame despite Lance trying to feed him. If he had to suffer through this, he was glad he had chosen Lance.

\----------------------------------

"Im WHAT?" Keith exclaimed as he was listening to Coran give a lesson on Galran biology, still lingering close to Lance.

"Yes my boy, its actually quite fascinating. You fall on the omega side of the spectrum, so you will some somewhat regular heats from now on and it seems you chose number 3 here as your mate."

Keith stared as he tried to process the information.

"Thankfully you cannot get pregnant though. And isn't it odd how your Galran traits only manifested after you presented?" Coran continued, "Though humans don't have secondary genders, they can still lean one way or another and it would seem Lance acted as your alpha, his body even altering temporarily for your heat cycle because of your pheromones to accommodate what a Galran Alpha would have."

Keith blinked, "Is no one upset that I now have ears and a tail? I'm half Galran!" He said while scowling.

"Keith, no one thinks any less of you, you cant help your biology or what you were born as. And most of us accepted it when we first found out you were half Galran, even when you showed no traits" Allura said as she walked into the room.

"Well at least it made us closer," Lance said grinning "Our first bonding moment!"

Keith scowled, "We had a bonding moment before!" 

"Didn't happen" Lance said, grinning.

"I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS" Keith shouted.


End file.
